El despertar del demonio
by Osanai senpai
Summary: Espero que alla quedado bien y que les guste. Es mi pirmer fic, asi que no se que decir. Solo advertir que hay lemon, muy explicito.Y que es un one shot


**Anime:** Code Geass R2

**Pareja:** Lelouch y Rollo

**T****itulo:** El despertar del demonio

**One-shot, lemon**(estan advertidos). La historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Un año después del fracaso de la rebelión del enmascarado Zero, todo parecía haber vuelto a la tranquilidad. Lelouch Lamperouge volvió a la Academia Ashford con sus amigos de siempre, a

retomar su rutinaria vida. Hacia las cosas de un chico normal, junto con su hermano menor, Rollo. Hasta que en una de esas tantas huidas de clases, una misteriosa mujer llamada C.C le devuelve su memoria perdida: el, en realidad, era Zero, el hombre que buscaba la liberación de Japón y lidero a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Tambien recordo su derrota, el geass, la traición de su mejor amigo Suzaku y lo mas importante para el , su pequeña hermana, Nunnaly. Su padre, el emperador de Britania, se la arrebato.

-C.C, dime, ¿Dónde esta Nannuly?- pregunto fuera de si Lelouch.

-Primero, tranquilízate, segundo, se la llevo el Imperio pero desconozco su ubicación exacta- respondió.

-Mierda. Pero, entonces, ¿quien es ese chico que llamo hermano?-

Su padre, con ayuda del geass que posee, le implanto recuerdos falsos a el y a sus amigos. Rollo no era su hermano.

Luego del desastre del hotel encabezado por la Orden de los caballeros Negros, Rollo lo encuentra en la escuela

-Nii-san, estaba preocupado, ¿como escapaste?- pregunto Rollo

-¿Eh? Estoy bien, me cai hasta el piso de abajo y había una salida, pero dime, ¿Cómo escapaste de los terroristas?

-¿Yo? Bueno, yo, pude escapar gracias al ejercito-

-Que suerte tuviste, a mi no me quisieron ayudar-le clavo una mirada seria al menor.

-No digas eso, no dudes del Imperio, tal vez solo fue por error. Además…

-¡YA BASTA! Se que sos un espía de mi padre, y ya recordé quien soy, voy a ser directo ¿Dónde esta Nunnally?-

Rollo lo miro seriamente. No iba a decir nada.

-Lo siento- esa fue su respuesta.

-¡ERES DESPRECIABLE, TE ODIO. NO SE COMO PUDE LLAMARTE HERMANO. TE ROBASTE LA TRANQUILIDAD DE NUNNALLY!- el rostro de Lelouch estaba arrebatado, irreconocible por la rabia

-Nii-san, yo no quise hacerte daño-

-¡No me llames así, me da nauseas! No te quiero a mi lado: ¡te detesto!-

La cólera de Lulouch iba en aumento.

-Por favor, no digas eso, porque yo te amo- Rollo no tubo muchas opciones en un momento como ese, así que simplemente revelo lo q sentía por su supuesto hermano mayor. Si, lo amaba.

-No digas estupideces, no me puedo creer eso.-

-Pero es la verdad. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Voy a ser lo que sea por quieres, no revelare a los del servicio de inteligencia que recuperaste la memoria- Mientras decía esto, lo miraba a los ojos. Lelouchno es ningún tonto, esos ojos no mentían. Además, sabe como doblegar a las personas para que cumplan su voluntad sin usar su geass.

-¿Así que, me amas?¿Vas a hacer lo que te diga?

-si-

-Bien, creo que yo también podría amarte. Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Y sobre todo, quiero cuidar de ti- Lelouch dijo esto con un rostro mas calmado, hasta le regalo una sonrisa. Esto conmovió a Rollo

-¿Vas a cuidar de mi?¿vamos a estar juntos?-

-Claro que si , Rollo. Como siempre. Te prometo que vas a ser feliz a mi lado- le dio un abrazo

-¡Nii-san!- Rollo estaba tan contento. Lelouch lo acepto.

-Pero, aun queda el hecho que reemplazaste a mi hermana. Eso no lo puedo pasar por alto- Lelouch sonrío de manera siniestra. Se separo de Rollo y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Cambio a una sonrisa mas fraternal.

-Tengo que castigarte "hermano menor"-

-¿Castigarme?- lo miro curioso. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

-No te pongas ansioso-

Lelouch lo llevo a su cuarto, amablemente le pidió que tomara asiento. Se encargo que todo este cerrado, puertas y ventanas con todos los seguros. Miro la hora. Los estudiantes estaban en mitad de sus clases. Nadie los escucharía. Fue hacia el baño. Saco una especie de bolsa con un tubo, una cánula larga y blanca, un pequeño látigo y correa, ambas de cuero.

-¿Qué traes nii-san?- pregunto Rollo. Al instante noto la mirada perversa y traviesa de su hermano-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- se estaba asustando. Lelouch le respondió con un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo tiro en la cama de espaldas y lo tomo por el brazo. Le dijo al oído: - Te advertí que te castigaría, Rollo-

-¿¡Pero que pensas hacerme!?- le dijo aterrorizado

-¿No dijiste que me amas?- Lelouch le dio un beso, sujetándolo con fuerza del cabello, para que su lengua se clave hasta en el fondo de la garganta de Rollo. Luego lamió delicadamente su cuello.

-Pero, si somos hermanos-

-No. Yo tengo una hermana. Si quieres podemos fingir una relación de hermanos, pero puertas adentro de esta habitación, serás mi títere para que me pueda divertir. Si tanto me amas, acepta ser mi amante-

Rollo no supo que responder, estaba nervioso y el beso que le propino lo desestabilizo. Lelouch aprovecho ese momento de debilidad y le puso la correa al cuello.

- Nii-san, espera-

- No te preocupes, no creo que te duela tanto, tal vez- respondió el mayor. Luego lo ato al extremo de la cama para que no se moviera y lo desnudo.

-Querido Rollo, tienes un cuerpo muy delicado y virgen- Leluoch empezó a preparar el enema con tres litros de agua tibia. Eso era mucho para ser la primera vez. Iba a comenzar la aplicación.

-¿!Que haces!?¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Un horrible grito de dolor invadió el cuarto. Le había aplicado de una sola vez dos litros de agua al recto. Los gritos se mezclaban con la estrepitosa risa de Lelouch, muy típica de el.

-¡JAJAJA! Te encanta ¿no es así?¡Como me gustas, Rollo!¡JAJAJA!

El rostro del menor, que al principio expresaba una indeseable agonía, ahora estaba agitado, ruborizado. Lelouch tomo el látigo y le golpeo el culo con fuerza, para tensarlo y que retenga el líquido.

-¡POR FAVOR, DEJA DE GOLPEARME ME DUELE! AH! POR FAVOR! AH , AH , AH!-las suplicas y jadeos se iban alternando. El agua tocaba la próstata del menor. Entonces, Lelouch le metió el litro de agua que aun faltaba.

-No por favor, esto es… demasiado.. ya no..nii-san- Rollo no podía mas, su excitación aumento. Su pene se puso duro. El mayor lo tomo y lo empezó a masturbar. Luego se lo llevo a la boca. Lo succionaba levemente.

-Tu miembro es exquisito, "hermano menor"- A Lelouch le fascinaba. El también estaba excitado. Le parecía tan tierno aquel muchacho. Le apretó las nalgas para que el liquido se conserve dentro y lo golpeo varias veces con el látigo de cuero, hasta marcarlo.

-Si no queres sangrar, seguí reteniendo el agua. Yo te dire cuando tirarla-

-¿Por qué? Esto es… ya no puedo mas nii-san. Rollo estaba perdido, su mente le decía que debía retenerlo todo.

- ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah , ah, ah!- Ya no podía ahogar los gemidos llenos de placer. Al ver esto Leluoch volvió a chupar su pene

-Nii-san, quítate, por favor , me vengo! No quiero, no quiero venirme en tu boca, por favor!

-no sientas vergüenza, solo hacelo- Dicho esto lamió la cabeza del miembro de su hermano chupo varias veces. Luego se llevo todo su pene a la boca. Rollo no iba a aguantar mas.

-¡Nii-san!- Estallo, y una gran cantidad se semen quedo dentro de la boca de Lelouch. Este lo beso, dándole un poco de aquella esencia.

-Trágala- le ordeno. Rollo obedeció.

-Casi lo olvido, ve al baño, ya debes tener ganas- Lo desato. El menor salio corriendo al baño. al echar todo, también tuvo otro orgasmo.

-Te amo , nii-san- pensó Rollo, con una dulce sonrisa. Una vez limpio, salio de baño. Lelouch lo estaba esperando, lo tomo por sorpresa lo puso de contra la pared. Estaba exitado. No iba a dejarlo ir.

-Nii-san, ¡ah!- le introdujo su pene hasta lo mas profundo de su recto, mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus brazos.

- Me gustas ,Rollo. Tu culo esta todavía algo apretado, pero me sigues gustando- luego lamió su lóbulo. Beso el suave cuello del menor y le dio una mordida dejando una pequeña marca. Los jadeos de ambos de escuchaban por toda la habitación. Iban en aumento, la respiración de los dos se acelero. Estaban sudando. Toda aquella fogosidad seria echada fuera en cualquier momento. Las envestidas de Lelouch eran brutales, golpeaban el fondo del ano del menor.

-¡Nii-san!-

-¡Rollo!-

Eyacularon al mismo tiempo. Terminaron en el piso, muy ruborizados y acalorados, tratando de recuperar la respiración. . Lelouch tomo a Rollo en sus brazos, le acaricio el cabello y dijo – Dime, ¿te quedaras conmigo?-

-Yo siempre me quedare contigo, nii-san, te amo-

-Seguro aprenderé a quererte, Rollo- y le sonrío.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el suelo, abrazados, sin darle mayor importancia al incierto futuro.

**Notas de autor: **Hola a todos los que lean este fic (no creo que sean muchos pero bueno...)Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta gusta mucho el anime, en especial el shonen ai, yaoi etc. Lo que quiero intentar es subir fics de parejas yaoi de las que no alla demasiado material por internet (con esta me paso o yo revise mal). Para la proxima empiezo a subir una de YukimixYoite, ya tengo escrito varios capitulos. Tengo pensadas otras parejas pero lo dejo para mas adelante. Les aclaro que soy argentina, por si se me escapo alguna palabra o dialecto muy de mi pais XD puede pasar no ?Por favor dejenme reviews ya sea d felicitaciones o criticas, asi mejorare los errores q alla cometido. Lo ultimo se los agradeceria mucho mas ^o^. Otra cosa que quiero pedir es disculpas si a alguno el lemon les parecio de mal gusto, pero es mi estilo y adelanto que no lo pienso cambiar a supuesto que seran advertidos al principio de cada español que trato de usar es neutro asi se facilita la lectura a retiro aca es tarde y necesito dormir. Gracias por leerme! sayo!


End file.
